camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover Diani
Clover Diani is a 17-year-old demigod daughter of Ares. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Clover Anne Diani was born on March 27. She was born to the god of war, Ares, and Sophia Diani. Sophia was a fighter in the war and she had her arm chopped off. The doctor, whom was Ares, fell in love with her and told him who he really was. He then magically fixed her arm. Sophia told him that she would never any more greatful than she was at the moment. They got married and had Clover. Ares then left the family. Sophia couldn't believe that he had left so she spent the most of her life in tears. Clover had grown up alone and violently. She always fought fire with fire and only came up with dangerous and harsh solutions to problems. She had never had a friend in her life. When she was 12, she was taken to Camp Half-Blood, but she did not want to go. The satyrs told her that she would have her own assortment of knives, which she liked. Knives were Clover's favorite weapons, so she greedily agreed. She was given her knives and she toured Camp Half-Blood, which was the first friend she had ever had. Some monsters came, and she threw a knife from her knife belt at them. The knife belt was magical so whenever a knife was taken out new ones would appear. She saved herself and the rest of the camp and she was claimed by Ares. Clover now lives in Camp Half-Blood. Clover's fatal flaw is her attitude. She has a terrible attitude towards everything, which can sometimes cause her to have anger issues. She is willing to stop being so aggressive, but she isn't sure if she can do this with her attitude. Early Life Clover was alone her whole life. She never had any friends because Clover was too aggressive. Clover thought that everybody hated her so she got used to being alone. Clover was taken to Camp Half-Blood, where she was given a home and friends. Clover's favorite weapons grew to be knives, which she was very good with throwing and catching. She was also very skilled with throwing ninja stars. She used to throw them on lizards when she was bored. She loved her new home, Camp Half-Blood. She is hoping to wash away her aggressive image and make new friends. Appearance Clover has black hair and black eyes almost as dark as obsidian. She has small freckles in the summertime. Clover also has very pale skin. She is sometimes mistaken for a child of Hades. Alliances *Mari Delhi *Alexander DiMatreo *Gail Mack Enemies *Emily Smitth *Ivy Pines Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Clover is very skilled in all weapons, but especially the knife. *Clover is small, strong, and quick, which is good for battle. *Clover is usually misjudged for her small size. *Clover also uses ninja stars for her weapons. *She has a magical knife belt. Gallery imgres-43.jpeg|Clover's knife imgres-73.jpeg|Clover's dagger imgres-84.jpeg|Clover's magical knife belt imgres-62.jpeg|Clover's ninja stars nm2265157-1.jpeg Nm2265157.jpeg Isabelle resized.jpeg Isabelle Fuhrman -1.jpg Isabelle-3-isabelle-fuhrman-30832743-500-497.jpg Isabelle_MarieClaire_2-1.jpg Isabelle_MarieClaire_1.jpg 14086648_ori.jpg 3091957547_1_13_cKMOWJbu.jpg Isabelle-Fuhrman-Bust-mag-1-1.jpg Isabelle-3-isabelle-fuhrman-28917285-500-629.png 50.jpg Isabelle_Fuhrman,_Photoshoot.jpg|Clover with her dagger tumblr_m4adfzRteJ1rtj8xxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4fu3gn7Xv1qh6lh4o1_500.jpg 3023857102_1_3_fKYmyVkf.jpg Isabelle-Fuhrman-Bust-mag-2.jpg Category:Child of Ares Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Attitude Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22